


Going steady

by Neurocrat



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Being Stupid, M/M, Making Out, except not burger king a school bathroom, getting busy in a burger king bathroom, i couldn't resist tagging that though, really hard to not fail out of school when you’re in love and you want to make out every second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurocrat/pseuds/Neurocrat
Summary: Before he could collect himself, a folded-up note landed on his desk.He opened it.LETS SKIP LUNCHThere was a little poorly-drawn heart underneath the words, scribbled in black with pencil. Jonas couldn’t suppress his smile. He glanced over at Mitch, who waggled his eyebrows at him, still grinning. Jonas felt himself flush, hard, and buried his face in his arms on his desk.





	Going steady

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hi, this is my first fic-writing for this fandom, and I’m kinda scared, but this story and these characters and this world have taken over my brain and there is nothing else I can do. And I am too impatient and needed me some more Jonas and Mitch make-outs right awaaaaay
> 
> Takes place right after Chapter 6.

The day after they escaped the sinister government agents (or whoever they were) following them, and made out on Mitch’s couch, Jonas was sitting at his usual desk in the back of environmental science class, and he was having trouble paying attention. Mitch was actually in class today for a change, and Jonas was hyperaware of him at the desk next to him. Every time Mitch shifted in his seat or tapped his pencil on his textbook, it was like Jonas’s ears were satellite dishes turned to the sounds of him, and away from Mr. Newman’s voice at the chalkboard.

Mitch yawned and stretched his arms above his head. Jonas caught a whiff of the smell of Mitch’s deodorant, which didn’t completely cover the musky funk Jonas remembered from being wrapped up in Mitch’s arms on the couch. _Gross_ , Jonas thought, but also had a conditioned response of arousal. _Gross!_ He thought at himself. He couldn’t help it, though - now he was thinking about how Mitch’s lips felt. He rested his chin on his hand on the desk, tilting his face forward so his hat brim shielded his eyes from the front of the room, and slid his eyes sideways at Mitch. Mitch was staring right at him, grinning with all his teeth.

Jonas quickly looked away. He was a little embarrassed to have been caught, but also had the strange urge to giggle. Before he could collect himself, a folded-up note landed on his desk.

He opened it.

LETS SKIP LUNCH

There was a little poorly-drawn heart underneath the words, scribbled in black with pencil. Jonas couldn’t suppress his smile. He glanced over at Mitch, who waggled his eyebrows at him, still grinning. Jonas felt himself flush, hard, and buried his face in his arms on his desk.

“Mr. Wagner? Everything alright?” Mr. Newman called.

Jonas sat up straight again. “Yes, Mr. Newman, sorry. I’m fine!”

As Mr. Newman resumed his lecture, Jonas stole one more look at Mitch. Mitch was holding a pencil in front of his mouth, eraser-end up. Making full-on eye contact with Jonas, he unfurled his tongue and slowly licked up the pencil to the tip of the eraser.

Jonas looked down at his desk, shaking his head. _Jerk._ His skin was hot all the way down to his chest, and he knew he must be somewhere around the color of a tomato.

After long minutes of utterly giving up on paying attention, and just focusing on trying to calm down his heartbeat and the buzzing in his ears and other physiological reactions, finally class was over, and Jonas made a beeline for the bathroom. He could really use some cold water splashed on his face.

Mitch was right behind him. He grabbed Jonas’ arm before Jonas could turn on the faucet, and sidled up close. “Yeah, that’s what I was thinkin,” he said in Jonas’ ear. “There’s empty stalls, c’mon.”

Jonas laughed and tried to pull away. “Right now? In school?”

“Where else? Yer grounded, remember?”

Jonas looked up at him. Mitch had the dumbest looking smile all over his face, and there was pink across his cheeks. He looked totally smitten. Jonas realized that he’d seen Mitch looking at him like that a whole bunch of times, before they’d even kissed. Mitch had been smitten with him all this time. Jonas kind of already knew that, but it still made him swallow a lump in his throat.

“Well…” Jonas sighed. Against his better judgment, part of him really, really wanted to go make out with Mitch in a bathroom stall all through lunch period. Then he realized what that would mean: Mitch not eating lunch, again.

No one was around, so Jonas took Mitch’s hand, rubbing his fingers over his rough knuckles. “Listen, let’s just have something to eat first, alright?”

Mitch’s smile instantly fell and he looked off to the side.

“Mitch. C’mon! I mean it.” Jonas insisted. “There are even tater tots today, they’ll be good. C’mon.”

“ _I’ll_ tell you where I want your tater tots,” Mitch mumbled, and Jonas smacked his arm.

“Shut up and come to the cafeteria with me.”

\----

For all his attitude, Mitch actually seemed grateful when Jonas made him eat. He gamely complied each time Jonas cajoled him to try one of the other foods on his tray. It was kind of thrilling how Mitch – big, scary Mitch, with his arm muscles and his switchblade and his telekinesis – eagerly did whatever Jonas said. Kind of like the previous day, when Jonas asked Mitch if they could go slow, and Mitch instantly agreed. And told Jonas he would do whatever Jonas wanted. It gave Jonas a shiver up his spine just to think about it.

After eating all of the tater tots and some of the rest of the food, Mitch started getting up, picking his tray up. “Hold on, you didn’t finish your green beans,” Jonas said, knowing he was pushing it; the mushy canned beans were not very appetizing. But Mitch sat back down, picked up his fork again, and shoveled all the green beans into his mouth. Jonas was a little surprised. “And your chocolate milk,” he added. Mitch took the straw out of the little carton, opened the spout up more, and dumped the rest of the milk down his throat. He looked at Jonas and wiped his sleeve across his mouth, standing back up.

“Alright, let’s go,” Mitch said, cocking his head at Jonas for him to follow.

Lunch wasn’t over, but Jonas didn’t need to ask why Mitch was in such a hurry. He got up, looking across the cafeteria to where Sid and Lewis and Maddy were looking over at him. They’d probably been talking about him, him and Mitch. He didn’t care what Lewis and Maddy thought, but he knew Sid was worried about him. He hesitated a moment, but Mitch had put his tray away and was standing waiting for Jonas. As he watched, Mitch winked at him and grinned.

He shouldn’t go. He knew Dean could send him away if he found out he was still hanging around Mitch. But that wink pulled him like he was on a string. He found his sneakers moving him toward Mitch of their own accord.

There was a kid in the bathroom washing his hands, but Mitch just lifted him up by the back of his shirt and put him down in the hallway outside the bathroom door. The kid bit back a protest when Mitch glared at him.

Back inside the bathroom, Mitch turned to Jonas and started walking forward slowly, until Mitch’s chest was right in Jonas’s face. Jonas took a look around to make sure nobody was in there with them, and then he reached out for Mitch’s arms, gripping Mitch’s wiry forearm muscles. He was already a little out of breath just from being this close to him. Mitch gently pushed forward, backing Jonas into a stall, reached behind himself, and shut the door.

They were all over each other then. Jonas still couldn’t believe it, the shock of kissing like this, what it felt like to have someone’s (Mitch’s!) mouth all over your face. Mitch had promised to go slow and he stuck with it: he held back on the tongue until Jonas initiated it. Jonas opened his mouth and licked forward into Mitch’s mouth. He felt like an idiot, like he didn’t know what he was doing, but the low groan that Mitch made in response made it so worth it. And then Mitch’s tongue touching his, oh god. There was spit all over his lips and both their mouths tasted like tater tots and it was gross, but it was good, so good. One of Mitch’s hands was rubbing up Jonas’ back, up to his shoulder blades, and back down. The other one slid up the back of Jonas’ neck, fingers in Jonas’ hair, and took his hat off. Inspired by that, Jonas unlocked his grip on Mitch’s forearms and tentatively brought one hand up to Mitch’s face, touching him while they kissed. His stubble felt weird but interesting. His hair was softer than Jonas had expected. His pink lights were out full-force, pulsating around them.

He felt like he could keep doing this forever, which is probably why the universe sent a group of three dudes talking loudly about Dungeons and Dragons into the bathroom. Mitch and Jonas both froze. Mitch looked down at their feet, and Jonas realized that if the guys looked over toward the stalls, they would see two pairs of feet. They looked at each other, and then Mitch wrapped his arms around Jonas and lifted him up, as quietly as he could. Jonas instinctively put his arms around Mitch’s neck and his legs around Mitch’s waist, crossing his ankles behind Mitch’s back, and they waited like that, holding their breath, for the guys to leave.

Mitch’s chest was warm and his t-shirt smelled cigarette-smoky where Jonas’s face was against it. Jonas was aware of Mitch’s arm under his butt, supporting him, and was very aware of the way his crotch was pressed into Mitch’s stomach. There was no way Mitch didn’t notice he had an erection. Mortified, Jonas squeezed his eyes shut. There was nothing he could do - Mitch was holding him so tight, there wasn’t any room to shift away from his body. He tried to adjust his position, and the shifting of his pants against Mitch’s stomach only made things worse.

The Dungeons and Dragons guys suddenly got quiet. “Hey, what is that guy doing in that stall?” one of them whispered. Jonas imagined how it looked: a pair of feet standing, facing the toilet, the soft, fast breathing Mitch couldn’t help – his arms were shaking a little now from holding Jonas up so long. Oh jeez, and his lights were still there! Was any light showing under the edge of the stall door? He hurriedly tried to quench them.

“Shh, I think those are Mitch Mueller’s shoes!” hissed another one of the guys. “Let’s get out of here, now!” They left the bathroom hastily in a flurry of clomps.

Mitch and Jonas both let out long breaths, and Mitch let Jonas down but didn’t let go of him. “Finally, those fuckers left,” he muttered. “C’mere, babe—I mean, Spots.” He smoothed his hair back nervously and went in for another kiss. Jonas laughed against his mouth.

“You almost called me ‘baby’,” he teased.

“What? No, I called you ‘babe’.”

“You cut yourself off,” Jonas said, grinning. “You were going to say ‘baby’.”

“’Babe’,” Mitch insisted, and started kissing across Jonas’ face and down his neck. ‘Cause you are, such, a hot, fuckin, babe…” His voice got lower and grumblier as he went, kissing in between words, and Jonas laughed until Mitch’s lips on the side of his neck felt way too good and he was gasping. He put his arms around Mitch’s lower back, groaning at the feel of Mitch’s tongue on the skin where his neck met his shoulder.

 _Slow, Jonas. You were the one who wanted to go slow._ He put his hands on Mitch’s chest and gently pushed himself back. “I should go to my locker before Spanish,” he said.

“What? No, c’mon, we still got time left.” Mitch leaned in and kissed Jonas on the ear. _Oh… Hold on._ He yelped when Mitch slowly licked his ear, but didn’t move away. It was so sensitive, so electric, _why did that feel so good._ His lights were going crazy, making arcs from their knees all the way to the level of Mitch’s head. He felt like he was melting.

“Mitch…” Jonas protested. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to get Mitch to stop or begging for more.

Mitch pulled back then, but still held Jonas close, petting his hair awkwardly with one hand. His smile was lopsided and he was blushing hard. “Soooo,” he said, trying to regain his cool, “I guess I found one of your… what are they called. Erroneous zones?”

Jonas covered his face with his hands. “Erogenous zones,” he corrected in a mumble, through his fingers. The bell rang for next period, but he was too embarrassed (and turned on) to move.

“Eron… Errgen… Whatever, those. I’ll find all of em, eventually. Spots’s spots.” Mitch kissed him on the top of the head, seemingly on an impulse, and then ruffled Jonas’s hair roughly as if to cover it up.

Jonas shoved aside the multitude of thoughts that came up regarding Mitch and erogenous zones. “I really should go,” he said, trying to un-mess his hair slightly while looking around for his hat, which he found, disgustingly, hanging on the toilet handle. He grimaced at it but put it back on anyway, and opened the stall door.

Mitch heaved a big sigh, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I know, I know,” Mitch said, as Jonas peered around the bathroom, making sure the coast was clear before he exited the stall. Mitch followed him out. “See you after school, I guess.”

“I’m grounded, remember?”

Mitch looked supremely frustrated for a second. Not at Jonas – Jonas figured Mitch was thinking about Dean. Sometimes, Mitch’s face was like an open book. He looked back at Jonas, and his face relaxed. “How bout I walk you home, like halfway at least?”

Jonas smiled. “That sounds good. Meet me at my locker.”

“’Kay. See you,” said Mitch, walking toward the bathroom door. He suddenly stopped and grinned evilly over his shoulder at Jonas. “Awesome boner, by the way.”

Jonas’ mouth fell open and he made a sputtering noise. “…As if you didn’t have one, too!”

“You bet I did, baby,” Mitch answered, and did this slow, deliberate movement with his hips that Jonas felt like he wasn’t going to be able to get out of his head for days. And Mitch left the bathroom cackling, leaving Jonas standing there, dumbfounded, and late for his next class.

Crud – he was going to have that stupid boner all through Spanish now.

**Author's Note:**

> No promises but there might be more chapters coming. I have a bunch of ideas about the day Jonas isn’t grounded anymore and can go spend all evening at Mitch’s place


End file.
